Big Hero Phantom
by Redrogue17
Summary: Revised adopted version of allietheepic7's "Hiro Complex." Rated T just to be safe. Also includes fantasy, romance, and humor elements. R&R please. Fem!Danny, Alive!Tadashi, and more... I OWN NOTHING!
1. Once Upon A Dream

**With blessings from Allietheepic7, I hereby adopt** _ **Hiro Complex**_ **and make it my own. The concept is 80% the same, the story will be different, and I hope you all like it.**

 **Warning: this AU features spoilers for the BH6 movie and the** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **cartoon series (especially from the episode** _ **The Ultimate Enemy**_ **), Older! Fem! Danny, Alive!Tadashi, possible slightly OOC characters, cameos, eventual merging of Danny Phantom and (possible) BH6 TV series episodes, OCs, culture mixing, angst, some PTSD, bereavement, witty banters, and mild fantasy violence.**

 **PS: photo is roughly what Dannie's adult ghost form looks like. Will explain later. Sorry if it cut off her head and boots, I didn't mean for that to happen.**

 **And now I give you: Big Hero Phantom (A Big Hero 6/Danny Phantom Crossover)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Once Upon a Dream**_

San Fransokyo, north of its sister city San Francisco, an American city built post-WWII to unite the Americans of Asian (namely Japanese), European, and other racial and cultural descents after V-J Day. Over time, the city became a high-tech hybrid of artistic and technological architecture, being designed to better withstand the risk of earthquakes, and a fusion of both Western American and Japanese architectural styles. Even San Fransokyo's half of the Golden Gate Bridge is a hybrid-design of the original bridge along with a design of Japan's spirit bridges. Just outside the city's limits, in the Polo Field in Golden Gate Park, a camera crew followed a black haired super model in her early twenties, wearing a skin tight black leather jacket and pants with black knee-high boots, walked up to a new-looking blue and white Yamaha Ninja 650r sport motorcycle. The model turned her vibrant green eyes to attention at the cameras, gave a sexy bad girl smile, winked, and then put a black motorcycle helmet, completely covering her face.

The model having done her part, the director, a man with a bushy mustache in his mid-fifties, yelled, "And cut! Bring in the stunt double!"

The model removed her helmet, looking a little annoyed, and walked behind the camera crew with a huff. Another black haired, slender adult female, wearing the same outfit as the model, right down to the helmet, walked to the bike and got on it.

In the cyclist's internal soundtrack, she could hear the sound piece of NASA's rocket launching sequence, _"3…2…1…"_

"Annnnnd…. ACTION!" is what the director, while the stunt double heard, _"And we have lift off!"_

The stunt girl revved the engine and took to the cycling track, currently with added in obstacles for added affect. The cyclist bobbed and weaved past the cinderblock barriers, leaning very close to the ground several times. Time seemed to slow down, even stop as she zoomed through the man-made hurdles. She then reared up her bike and jumped over two logs as she made her first turn, feeling the wind against her body and spraying some of the camera crew with loose dirt—the camera men tried to shield themselves but to not avail. Then came the rhythm sections, irregular series of jumps with a variety of combination options; she zipped through those with ease before skimming along the tops of multiple bumps. At the second turn came the triple jumps, a stunt involving three jumps in a row that riders normally clear in a single leap of 70 feet or more. Revving up once more, she made each jump with little effort, once again time seeming decelerating to the point of stopping as she made the final jump. As she came to the end of her run, the stunt double pulled a Speed Racer 180 stop, kicking up more dirt.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" the director called while the girl heard, _"Ladies and gentlemen, the Eagle has landed, intact."_

The stunt double removed her helmet, revealing just how different she looked from the model. While the super model had a curvy build, styled hair, green eyes, button nose, and a heart shaped face, the stunt girl had out-of-control black hair with a stubby ponytail and bangs that always hanged in her face, a narrowed, friendly face, a pointed nose and large forehead, cheery sky blue eyes, and a body that lacked in height and curvature but made up in agility and an athletic built.

"Sorry about the dirt bath guys," the stunt girl called out to her dusty coworkers.

"Are you kidding, Fenton?! That was the best part!" the director praised in his usual fast-talking tone, "You're a natural! A prodigy! It's clear that you were destined for this!"

"Cuse me, but when I was asked to star in this commercial, I was under the impression that it would be about me and only me," the super model sneered, revealing her Russian accent, "Not this _suka_ *. Why was I not to ride this bicycle?"

"Natalia, baby, darling," the director tried to explain, "You would've been perfect, fantastic, outstanding! But the producers decided to add the obstacle course at the last minute and that wasn't part of your contract and we didn't have the money for your insurance, so we had to call in Danielle."

"And this isn't a bicycle," the stunt girl politely pointed out, "It's a motorcycle."

"The only consolation to this waste of time," the model glared, "Is that it is _my_ face the world will see, not yours, _Bolvanka*_ *."

Danielle looked at the older woman as the latter walked away, not knowing whether or not to be insulted, saying, "I'm actually okay with that. And it's Dannie."

"Well, in any case," the director changed the subject, handing her two checks, "Here's your paycheck, plus a bonus for the last minute call."

"Can I have the bike instead of the bonus? I've always wanted one of these."

The director laughed until he had to wipe a tear from his eye. Then he put an arm around her shoulder.

"You know why you're my absolute favorite, Fenton?"

"Because I have great reflexes and zero drama queen habits?"

"No, because you're cheap. Take the bike! I'll have the registration sent by mail."

Dannie thanked the director has he patted her shoulder and ran back to her new ride. She hopped on and drove off. Lean towards one of the trailers, she grabbed a white colored bicycle helmet with a ghostly black "D" and inner "P" sticker on the side and put it on one handed. Driving east, she made her way back into the city, careful not to break any laws.

"Hard to believe it's only been five years," she said to herself as she stopped at a traffic light.

Five years ago, almost to the day, the young woman had lost everything: her parents, her sister, her friends, one of her teachers—to be honest, she didn't really care that he was gone but no one deserved to go the way he (and all the others) went—but most importantly, her remaining childhood; all by the hands of a very powerful and very sociopathic being. Fortunately, said being was gone forever, unfortunately Dannie Fenton had to virtually disappear to keep her from coming back. She could've chanced it, but her would-be legal guardian wasn't right for her, so, after setting somethings right and grabbing what she could carry, the then fourteen year old girl spent four years on the run, staying away from the man until she was eighteen, legally an adult and therefore can stay as far away from him as she wanted.

Another stoplight later, an icy blue mist escaped from her mouth. Her brows furrowed and her eyes turned neon green: there was only one reason for that during a Californian September.

"If this is another one of Plasmius' spies, I'm gonna go ballistic," she muttered under her breath.

Looking around she saw a hospital to her right; turning her blinker on, she turned into the building's main driveway and parked her bike in the visitor's space. Dannie followed her instinct, turning invisible and snuck into the hospital, momentarily reminded of the time her old school's entire student body came down with a "ghostly illness" and were falsely quarantined so that one of her enemies can have a genetically engineered fountain of youth. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she continued her search. After some trial and error (mostly error), she eventually found her quarry. In a room, in the coma ward. Joy.

Danny became visible again as she cautiously entered the room. Laying on the bed was a young man around her age, half his face along with his chest, his left leg and both arms wrapped in gauzy bandages, hooked up to a half empty IV bag and several monitors, wearing nothing else but a pair of hospital pants. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, he seemed to breathing on his own, however weakly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a barely discernible spectral version of the patient pacing back and forth on the right side of the bed, his head down and looking miserable, defeated, pitiable, and kinda cute. The entity didn't acknowledge her, whether he heard her or not. His spirit form flickered every few seconds.

Walking over to the end of the bed and looking over the medical information on the John Doe, she let out an astonished whistle, looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm surprised you lasted this long."

That got the specter's attention as his head whipped in her direction, "Excuse me?"

Dannie mentally took back the "kinda cute" observation she made earlier, this guy was _really_ cute. Physically fit, neat hair, wearing a causal/professional attire, and very handsome despite of the light burn scarring on the right side of his face, his big amber eyes— currently filled with shock and confusion— reminded her of an adorable puppy.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking out loud," She awkwardly replied, looking directly at him, "I was just surprised you lasted two months. According to…. a person I met, most out of body experiences end with the spirit moving on or returning to its body after a couple days..."

"Wa-wa-wait," the specter interrupted, walking up to her, "You…you can see me…You can hear me…"

He tapped a finger to his chest, repeating, "Me."

"Y-yeah," Dannie nervously answered, "I can."

The specter stared at her for a moment then a huge grin formed on his face, soundless laughter coming out, his eyes lit up with… hope. No one ever looked at her like that. Shock, surprised, fear, anger, disgust, hate, indifference, joy, concern, but never hope. Then again, considering this guy was on the verge of doing a back flip, being heard and seen after two months was probably the best news of his life.

The young woman put a hand on his shoulder, only for it fall through his body and back at her side. Okay, that was a little embarrassing, the first person to finally see or hear him tried to give the first tactile contact in weeks and failed epically.

"Sorry," she quickly said, grimacing.

The man gave a weak laugh and responded, "That's okay; I'm used to that."

"I'm Dannie, by the way. Dannie Fenton."

The specter stammered, too excited to think, "My… my name's Tada…Tadashi H-Hamada."

* * *

 **A/N: Like in Allietheepic7's original story, Tadashi's not dead… yet. This is an alternate universe where (as well as having a female Danny Phantom who lost everything in TUE) he survives but ends up in a coma and is labeled in the hospital as a John Doe since he doesn't have a record (and therefore no DNA or fingerprints in the system) and the doctors felt it too risky to make a dental mold on him. Therefore, everyone who would've known him never got the call to identify him and thinks he's dead allowing the BH6 movie to go on as it did, a sad but necessary development for Hiro to, well, develop into a responsible adult. Don't worry, there'll still be a reunion.**

 **The main backstory difference between my version and Allietheepic7's version is, as stated in this chapter and to be further stated and elaborated in future chapters, after the Nasty Burger explosion, Dannie almost ended up with her arch enemy as a legal guardian via her parents' will. While aware that the alternate future was her fault, she still decided to avoid him like the plague because he's a bad guy and as a hero, Dannie doesn't associate with criminals (Wulf being an exception because she doesn't regard Walker as an actual law enforcer, just a creep that lives to make others suffer.) So she ran away after retaking the CAT (will explain later), destroying the ghost portal along with her parents' more dangerous equipment, and grabbing some stuff (including some of her parents' patents). She travelled the world until she was eighteen, then she settled in San Fransokyo and became a stunt double because NASA shut down the astronaut program (as they did in real life).**

 **From what I saw in the police station scene, Hiro found out about the micro-bot theft sometime in July, so assuming that the Expo happened sometime in late June or earlier in July and the "Krei Tech Attack" (as I'm calling it) happened sometime in August, I'm estimating that this story is happening in mid-to-late-August/ early September.**

 **Side notes: here are the translations for the insults directed to Dannie:**

 ***=slut**

 ****=slughead**


	2. Bring Me to Life

**If you're having trouble imagining Dannie's voice, I'm using Ashley Eckstein's (the voice of Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars: Rebels) voice in my head.**

 **Answering reviews: to Glacio Koro: yes, a specific half-ghost clone will be making an eventual appearance, but other than telling you the clone is both physically and chronologically younger than Dannie, I** _ **will not**_ **be giving any more information on the matter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Bring Me to Life**

Dannie's life has never been very smooth and only got bumpier when her ghost powers started getting her into some serious trouble. Honestly between ghost-hunting obsessed parents, a finky older sister, being bullied and picked on until after 9th grade, gaining a hero complex, losing everything, and the constant fights and attacks by ghosts and ghost hunters, it was a miracle the hybrid survived past puberty, especially since ghosts apparently go through a transformation after their first year of existence to better suit their self-appointed purpose; _that_ was not fun, at all.

Now here she was, all grown up (except that she still can't drink alcohol, but she's not complaining) and living a normal-ish life, staring at a coma patient's out-of-body specter, his big brown puppy dog eyes practically begging her for help. Outstanding. On the more positive side, he wasn't lashing out, trying to hurt her (not that he could), and obviously happy to finally talk to someone who could listen, even if their conversation was a little awkward.

"Are you a medium?" Tadashi's specter asked, twiddling his thumbs as they both sat on a couch to the side of the hospital bed, "I mean, I'm a ghost and no one else's seen or heard me so… you know…"

"No, not really, I'm just…different," Dannie smiled, feeling more comfortable now, "Mediums and psychics are just scam artists that act like they see dead people for attention or money. The truth is, anyone can see a ghost as long as they can see and said ghost isn't invisible."

Her new friend blinked, then asked, "So, how come you're the first person I've been able to talk to in two months? I'm a ghost."

"Well, that's the thing, you're not a ghost, not yet at least," the girl explained then pointed to one of the machines he was hooked up to, "You see that heart monitor over there? When that shows your heart has stopped and the doctors can't start it back up, _then_ you're a ghost."

"So… what am I then?"

"A specter, at least that's what the person that told me about people in your situation called it. It's kinda like astral projection but you don't have any real control over it and you can't get to far from your body. Normal people can't see or hear you because you're not really in the real world, just in between worlds."

"Well, that explains a lot."

She giggled as he lightly chuckled as if they were two normal people in a normal setting having a perfectly normal conversation. Yep, that's Dannie's life in a nutshell.

Then Tadashi asked the million dollar question, "So how… how do I wake myself up?"

Dannie didn't bother to look at his face, she knew it looked as concerned as hers looked sorrowful. She pushed herself up and walked two steps forward before turning to face him, crossing her arms.

As she did this, she said, "Honestly, I don't know. I personally only seen this once and the specters involved got back into their own bodies within a few minutes. The person that told me about this might know, but I don't if he can help you."

The twenty year old bowed his head, looking dejected as ever, making her sigh. Okay, now definitely had to try and help him, she hated seeing people upset.

"I know this is probably something you don't wanna talk about, and I have absolutely no intention of making you anymore uncomfortable than you already are, especially since we've just met," the nineteen year old half-ghost gently coaxed, "But if you told me what happened to your body, it might give a clue to what can be done to fix this. I'm no expert, but I am a fast learner and a decent problem solver."

She didn't need to be a doctor to know something seriously bad happened. Even after two months, he was still heavily bandaged and deep in unconsciousness, otherwise he wouldn't be having an out-of-body experience.

"Can't hurt to try," the specter shrugged, not having any better ideas, then started telling his story, "There was this fire at my school. Well, I should probably start a few weeks before the fire, might save the trouble explaining everything at once…"

The specter told the halfa his life's story, or at least the more recent events. He told her about saving his younger brother from unsavory bot-fighters for the umpteenth time, about taking him to his college campus as a means to put him on a better path, about how the plan worked and his brother spent weeks creating the perfect presentation to get in, about his brother not only succeeding but also blowing everyone away with his microbots. As he spoke, Dannie noticed how many times he spoke highly of his "genius little bro's" intelligence, even mentioning him graduating high school at thirteen!

 _Lucky,_ her mind bitterly commented when she heard that; there was a reason she used her mother's credit card to take online classes for the rest of high school instead of going back to a real one.

Then came the part she knew he dreaded telling: the fire. His tone spoke volumes despite his voice being so low.

"…It was just me and Hiro; I was congratulating him on finally finding something to do with his big brain without getting into too much trouble. But we heard the fire alarms sound off and saw smoke. I ran to check it out, he followed. We saw the Expo building on fire, a really, _really,_ bad fire. Most of the people got out and the fire department was on its way. _A_ -another student said that the Professor, Professor Callaghan, was still inside and I bolted to get him out. Hiro stopped me, trying to tell me not to but… I couldn't just leave him. He… he was still in there, somebody had to help. So I ran in…"

He swallowed and sighed, taking a moment to gather his wits before concluding, "There was so much smoke… it was so hot. I could barely see, it was so hard to breathe. I thought I saw Callaghan get engulfed by a black mass but before I could say or do anything, the building exploded and I was knocked down. Before I blacked out, I was able roll away from a fallen beam… mostly. Then everything went black and… when I was able to see again, I was here, like this. I couldn't talk to the doctors, I couldn't get anyone's attention, and every time I tried to leave the room, it was like running into an invisible brick wall."

Dannie nodded, definitely feeling compassion. His medical chart backed up his story: smoke inhalation, first-degree burns, a severely broken leg—he'll be using a wheelchair or crutches for the rest of his life if he ever woke up—, shock, and, most prominently, a nasty concussion from a head injury. Everything was healing very decently, but the damage was still there. The young lady grimaced, she knew nothing about brain injuries; this was not going to be easy.

"Well… why are you a John Doe?" she asked, the issue bugging her, "Doesn't your family know you're here?"

"I don't really have a criminal record, or a recent stay at the hospital, so no DNA or prints to ID me with," he explained, "And the doctors felt it was too risky to make a dental mold. So all they did was fix me up, got me comfortable, hooked all these machines to me so they could keep an eye on my vitals, put a 'John Doe' label on me, and now are just hoping for the best. Everyone probably thinks I'm dead."

"Well, that was really helpful," Dannie sarcastically commented, then noticing the frown on his face, she said, "Sorry."

"S'alright," Tadashi dismissed, burying his face in his hands.

Dannie sat back down next to him and offered some comfort, "Well, I don't have any ideas at the moment, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help you. And if there is one thing I definitely _can_ do for you is tell your family where you are. Your parents must be a wreck and…"

"My parents died ten years ago," the specter interrupted, correcting her, "Hiro and I have been living with our aunt since we were three and nine."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay, you didn't know. Thank you, for all your help."

Dannie smiled at him. Anything she had left to say was quickly squashed when she heard someone audibly clear their throat. She turned her head and noticed a nurse staring at her.

"Pardon me, Miss," the older, pudgy woman with thick red glasses spoke, not noticing Tadashi, "What are you doing here?"

Remembering that she technically wasn't supposed to be in the room, Dannie had to quickly come up with an excuse, "Sorry, my name's Dannie Fenton, I was visiting a friend but I got lost leaving and I noticed his poor guy and, well, I thought he could use some company. I know I shouldn't've done that but, I'm a pushover. Oh, and you probably won't find my name on the visitors log because I forgot to sign in."

"Oh, well, I'll let you slide on that," the nurse replied, smiling a bit, "Heaven knows this poor lad's been through so much, it's nice to have someone that has the time to show they care."

"His family must be worried sick."

"If he has any, I'm sure they're frightfully upset."

"I wish there was something more I can do for him. But it's not like I can snap my fingers and he'd heal instantly."

That's when an idea struck her. _She_ may not be able to heal him, but a part of her can. Dannie had long since lost count how many times her human-self had been badly injured only to almost instantaneously heal after going ghost. That was because of the ectoplasm in her blood, the stuff real ghosts were made of, which had almost magical healing abilities for ghosts, remembering how Technus reformed after exploding into several blobs of goo. And her parents had used to study ectoplasm to try to make a cure-all for humans as well as a power source for their weapons and as the next best thing to studying ghosts. As a half-ghost, her ectoplasm/blood mix should at least put Tadashi's specter back into his body and wake him up, if not fix everything. It worked for her, after all. And she was O negative, a universal donor!

"Hey, can I donate some blood to him?" Dannie asked the nurse, "It might not do much but it could help, right?"

"Well…" the nurse thought for a minute then, after seeing the look in Dannie's eyes, answered, "I'll see what the doctor says."

With that, the woman left the room with Dannie still in it.

"What's going on?" Tadashi slowly asked, not knowing what the female was thinking.

Dannie turned to face him, assuring, "Don't worry, I have an idea, and it should help you."

"Should?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, I've never tried this before," she nervously admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "So, this is going to be interesting."

"Oh, joy," came his sarcastic reply, but smiled sadly and said, "Do what you gotta do. I trust you."

Dannie gave a small smile but cringed internally. He had no idea what she wasn't telling him and she wondered if he would still trust her if he knew what she really was.

* * *

Fortunately Dannie didn't have to overshadow the doctor to convince him to let her give Tadashi some of her blood. He was due for a transfusion anyway, apparently not moving around at all and having to live off IV fluids and liquefied food that went through a tube in his nose and into his stomach causes a low red blood count, making him anemic. Everything was going without a hitch, the only problem was Dannie. She loved her parents so much, but her mother's antics about dissecting and/or experimenting on ghosts left her with a mild fear of needles. Not the instrument itself, but what it represented to the young halfa. The medical staff needed to take a small sample to test for infection, a fact that was sending shivers down her spine. What if they found out about her mutated DNA? And, if they did, what would they do about it? Would ectoplasm even be registered on a blood test?

It wasn't like it was going to be obvious on sight. Since gaining her ghost powers, Dannie's blood was able to transform like the rest of her body: as a human, it was red and acted like blood expect for a few green flecks of ectoplasm (that alone might send red flags in her situation); as a ghost, it was green and acted like ectoplasm except for a few red flecks of human blood. She might have an explanation for that if she were a scientist instead of a stunt driver/double but that's life. But if they were to look deeper…

Then there was the ectoplasm itself. She never seen that stuff injected into a human being. It was okay for her and Vlad because they both had some of the ghostly substance infused into their DNA, allowing their bodies to produce it naturally with little to no negative side effects (unless you count the ghost powers). But Tadashi was pure human, she didn't know what could happen. What if it didn't work? Worse, what if her idea was wrong and the ectoplasm killed him? Was this really the right thing to do?

The halfa exhaled harshly. She gave him her word, and Dannie Fenton _never_ broke her promises. The last five years of her life was proof to that. Plus, he was someone's family and a young boy's hero. Dannie knew what it was like to miss your family, and there was no way she was going to let them wait for him any longer. Squeezing her eyes shut and looking away, she let the nurse draw the blood, the red liquid revealing small green dots.

The nurse blinked then asked, "Are you taking sumatriptan, dear?"

"Occasionally, for the odd migraine," the younger woman answered quickly and flatly, "Why?"

"Well, I see some green in your blood," the nurse explained, Dannie was preparing for the worst now, "A common side effect to taking too much sulfonamide medicines like sumatriptan."

Dannie opened her eyes and looked at the nurse while asking, "Is that bad?"

"Well, if there's too much green blood, it could impede your blood's ability to carry oxygen. But it seems you're just in the early stages and either way all you have to do is stop taking the medication and everything will be just peachy."

Dannie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. So far so good. Then came the screening, something Dannie _Fenton_ was not allowed to participate in, but there was no way the staff could stop Dannie _Phantom_ from keeping an eye on everything. Completely invisible and intangible, she watched with bated breath as a bit of her blood was tested for defects and diseases that could harm the patient. By some dumb luck, they found nothing wrong with it. It passed the test and was to be used immediately.

It was five o'clock when they finally started the process. Dannie was in the room as well, though neither the doctor nor the resident specter noticed her. She saw Tadashi's eyes boring into the doctor's back as he leaned over the prone body. The needle pieced the skin neatly and began slowly emptying the bags contents into his veins. There was a tense moment of silence as Dannie waited for something to happen, but, as the doctor left, she became visible again and merely sighed.

That caused Tadashi to finally notice her, "Oh, Dannie, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I know, I've been invisible for as long as I remember," She replied, not entirely lying, then changed the subject, "I'm sorry, my plan tanked."

"Well, they _just_ started the transfusion," the specter laughed, "Whatever you were hoping to happen is gonna take a while."

Dannie blinked twice in surprise and said, "Huh."

Shaking her head, she looked at the specter and asked, "Hey, you never told me your family's contact information. Is there a number I could use to tell them where to find you?"

"Hm?" the specter asked then stammered, "Oh-oh yeah. Right. Um. Sorry, I totally forgot."

He gave her the number and she made her way to the coma ward's reception area **(A/N: which if you've ever been in a hospital, you would know is not far from most of the patients' rooms)** , and, finding no one there, she picked up one of the phones, dialed the number, and waited as the phone rang.

" _Lucky Cat Café, always putting a smile on your day,"_ a spunky, older woman's voice finally answered, _"How can I help?"_

"Hi, is this Cass Rudolph*?" Dannie asked.

" _Present… wait a minute, this isn't one of those over the phone scams is it? Because if it is, you've got some nerve to call on the restaurant line! This is for…"_

"No, no, no, this isn't a phone scam. This is the hospital line, we have reason to believe that one of your nephews is currently in the coma ward and…"

Dannie heard a woman's scream, the phone fall to the floor, and Tadashi's aunt terrified voice yelling, _"Alright, café's closed! Everybody out! Please pay your bills first and then leave! Take the food and drinks if you want! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!"_

The hybrid hung up the hospital phone, saying, "Well that was… something."

A harsh beating alarm started emitting, grabbing her attention. Apparently, there was something going on in room A1-13**. Dannie's eyes became as big as dinner plates.

"Tadashi," she frightfully whispered, and ran straight to her new friend's room.

As she entered, her enhanced vision saw the heart monitor rapidly picking up pace. Dannie and Tadashi barely had enough time to share a panicked look before the latter disappeared completely. The female screamed for a nurse while she stood helpless, panting heavily and her own heart racing. She knew, she killed him! She promised to _help_ him and instead did the opposite. As the nurses rushed in and Dannie turned invisible again, everyone's worst fears were put to rest. With a sharp, sputtering gasp, and instinctually sitting up rapidly, Tadashi Hamada opened his eyes.

* * *

 **I know the previous author stated her theory that Danny/Dannie's more ghost than human, but I personally and sticking to the mostly literal statement that he/she's half-human and half-ghost. Otherwise the protagonist would be bleeding ectoplasm in any form. So I came up with the "blood shift" concept to make things clearer; along with the "Year Two" ghost puberty to explain why a certain fruitloop looks like a vampire as a ghost when he was wearing regular clothes and a lab coat in but "Bitter Reunions" and "Masters of All Time." (FYI: according to 107 things About Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman states that Vlad was originally going to be a real vampire, but they made him more like Danny to tone down the scare factor and make it safe for kids, but they kept the name as a reference).**

 **Easter Egg Alert:**

 ***= Disney didn't give Aunt Cass a last name so I gave her the last name of her voice actress Maya Rudolph**

 ****= Only the biggest Disney/Pixar Easter egg ever!**


	3. Awake and Alive

**Sorry for the long wait but between work, Easter, family, and writer's block, I tend to put things on hold. Anyways, on with the "show."**

 **Disclaimer 1: I own nothing!**

 **Disclaimer 2: If I made any mistakes regarding medical/legal procedures, diagnoses, or anything else, I apologize and would appreciate reviews so that I may correct it later.**

 **Notice: I know I promised a reunion, but I've been unable to make a realistic, touching, tear-jerking reunion between the world's most perfect Marvel Comics-based big-brother character and his idolizing younger brother that almost turned to the dark side over his loss. So, rather than botch an extremely important moment that every child/spouse/other relative/pet who had a parent return from a military campaign or a loved one who actually** _ **had**_ **a relative come back from a coma/the dead, I decided to skip it and make references to it instead.**

 **Answering Reviews: to N.S. (I am sorry, so sorry, but there is no way I'm typing out your full username): I'm sorry for your confusion, I am no medical, legal, or financial expert, my only source is Wikipedia and even then I hardly understand it; I will make mistakes. The main reason I have Tadashi in the situation he's in is because, in allietheepic7's original version, he was also listed as a John Doe, though she (and I mean no offense to her whatsoever) never gave a reason why. I fully intend to clear things up for the other viewers as best I can in this chapter, but for you I'll give you my thought process, which is, the law and medical officials were wrong for the same reason they thought Prof C was "dead": standard human error.**

 **Doctors may be smart but that doesn't always mean they make the right calls (for example in the movie** _ **Doctor Strange**_ **the titular doctor quickly realizes that a gunshot victim that was declared dead and to have his organs harvested—as the victim was an organ donor—was actually still alive; a real life scenario that doesn't always end so happily) and unknowingly, as I will explain in this chapter, let everyone believe Tadashi became human ash (which can happen, see NCIS episode "Moonlighting") while actually tending to him as a "John Doe."**

 **As for the tidbit of Dannie using her mother's credit card to finish high school via the internet, again you are most likely right about that and I didn't know, that was a question of morals and ethics for me. While being a stunt performer requires no formal education, I figured she would still need** _ **at least**_ **a high school diploma, and between being on the run and her "cheery" memories of her freshman year, she would take online classes. Except legally accredited online schools still require money, which she didn't really have, so I had to decide between turning her into a "stealing other people's credit cards to survive" person or an "I'm going to use my parents' money which is technically mine anyway" person; the latter won. But you're most likely right, I'll have to reexamine how she paid for high school and edit that in.**

 **To ShiraYukiShadow: I'm glad you approve of my ship (though personally I like the Dani/Hiro ships because they're so cute). I could go on about how you have to keep true to the characters or not make them like each other at first sight, but it's your story so go as wild or tame as you want. The only thing you** _ **actually**_ **have to watch out for, however, is their age difference. Not only could you have to think about the legality of their relationship (because every state has their own "age of consent" and if the twosome don't meet the criteria, then the older of two could face statutory rape, especially in case you want the two to become lovers), but people from different age groups tend to be in conflict with each other in interests and ideals.**

 **For example, if the timeline in your story states that the third season of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **happened around the same time as the events of** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **, then Danny would be 14-16 years old while Tadashi would be 18-21 (based on varying sources; otherwise he and Hiro would've shared the same jail cell as, in California, anyone under 18 is a minor and cannot be in the same cell as an adult), in which case they could only be together if Danny was 16 and Tadashi was 18 but Danny would still be more like Hiro physically and maturity wise which can be a real turn-off for Tadashi; OR you can have the** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **series end 7-10 years before the movie (as it did in real life), then Danny would be 21-24 years old at least or 23-26 years old at most, the latter option might case Danny to view Tadashi as more of a "younger brother" than someone to get in a relationship with.**

 **Like I've stated before, it's your story, go with it, but be aware that age will be an issue.**

 **To Bookworm1985: Thank you for your support! It is enthusiastic readers like you that make writing and publishing stories, fanfic or otherwise, such a great joy!**

 **To ChaoticMinds: Sorry, but Dannie hadn't and won't meet a certain clone until a few chapters later. :(**

 **To : Thank you for your support! I hope to not disappoint in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Awake and Alive**

Cass Rudolph rushed through the main entrance of the hospital, almost slamming into the reception desk as she slid to a halt. She was frantic, no, she was hyperventilating. Having gotten the phone call about Hiro being in the coma ward, she rushed over as fast as she could, stopping only to get the customers out of the café and whenever traffic stopped. Rush hour was murder for someone in the woman's position. After losing Tadashi just two months ago, she was worried sick about losing her youngest nephew so soon. He was still fourteen for heaven's sake! He was _waaaaay_ too young to die.

"HiCassRudolph! Igotthecallaboutmynephew!" she spoke in rapid fire succession, "Ishealright?! Whathappened?! Iwastoldhewasinthecomaward! Hisname'sHiroHamadahe'sfourteenyearsold…"

"Ma'am, please calm down," the reception lady interrupted, looking confused, "We have no idea what you're talking about. There's no Hiro Hamada in this facility, let alone the ICU."

"Butsomeonecalledmeandsaidmynephewwas…"

"Excuse me, Miss" a doctor intervened, "Did you say you're looking for someone named 'Hamada?'"

"YES! THAT'S MY NEPHEW! NOW WHERE'S HIRO!" Miss Cass was in full panic mode.

"Well…" the doctor was taken aback, then cleared his throat and continued, "There's no _Hiro_ Hamada anywhere in the building, however, there is a recently awaked John Doe from intensive care claiming to be a _Tadashi_ Hamada."

" _What?!_ That's impossible! He died two months ago!"

The poor woman fought the urge to cry after saying that last part.

"I am aware that this is very strange, maybe if you come with me to the patient's room, you might help clear up this mess."

Miss Cass nodded and followed the physician. As they walked, the doctor told her in not too specific details about the confused patient, trying to help her understand the situation without breaking his oath:

"It's so strange. He was found alive but unresponsive in a burned building. He had smoke inhalation, burns, broken bones, shock, and a nasty concussion. Poor boy's been unconscious for months in stable condition before just an hour ago when he franticly woke up, gasping for breath. And just after a young woman donated some blood. And he's been fully alert since, normally patients waking up from a long coma would still be groggy and only stay awake for a few minutes before falling asleep. It's… it's like he woke up from a bad dream rather than a comatose state. Also, he showed no signs of mental, intellectual, or physical difficulties save for a dry throat and weakness, the latter two of which are to be expected, but there's no speech slurring, no trouble moving, and he seems to have retained the education level of a high school valedictorian."

"Is that normal?"

"With his mental state, only in movies and TV shows, though if you're right and he's not who he says he is, then he might be in a fugue state, a type of amnesia which the individual loses memories of their past life and creates a new identity for themselves. Then again, his physical state is a bit more expected. No matter who he is or how his mental state is possible, he's still going to need weeks if not months of physical therapy, he's lost a lot of weight and muscle mass which'll take a long while to regain, and his stomach has shrunk significantly and it's going to need to be treated carefully without making him sick."

"Oh, poor thing! What made him finally wake up?"

"Well we don't typically induce a patient to wake up unless we have to, they just do so on their own. The waking up spontaneously after two months is not uncommon, some comatose patients wake up after years, the longest being forty-two. That's why we didn't perform surgery when we realized he didn't have any serious brain damage."

"And you still haven't figured out who is?"

"He had no identification on him, nor any blood samples or fingerprints in the system. Normally we would've made a dental mold of his teeth but he started showing signs of clenching up his jaw so we decided to forego that in fear that the molding material and his teeth clenching would not only ruin the cast but seal his mouth. Because of that, we also decided to put him on a mild dose of oxygen to be safe. Oh, by the way, I'm going to need you to sign some forms promising you're not going to tell anyone about anything specific."

"Okay."

Upon entering the ICU, the woman was handed two sheets of paper which she signed and initialed before going to meet the miracle boy. They walked into the room, seeing a young man surrounded by an army of doctors and nurses, most of whom were whispering to one another over the circumstances of the patient's awakening, no one seeing or acknowledging the doctor and the woman. One of the nurses was undoing a bandage that covered up half his face. When it was finally removed, Cass's heart stopped and her jaw dropped at what she saw. There was no mistaking it, her elder nephew was alive and right in front of her.

Before anyone can do anything, Cass Rudolph's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

* * *

Later that night, Hiro and his friends arrived at the Lucky Cat Café in Wasabi's car.

"Did your aunt tell you why she wanted all of us over for dinner and we're not allowed to say 'no' again?" the driver asked, looking a little confused.

"Who cares? It's free food," Fred exclaimed as everyone got out, "And _nothing's_ better than free food! Especially Aunt C's food!"

"I don't know, Wasabi," the one teenager answered the neat freak's question, "She just called me and said that we were having her "melt your face" chicken wings for dinner and that I had to bring all of you guys and that she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Maybe she got engaged and wants to introduce her fiancé," Honey Lemon chimed in.

Hiro snorted and said, "No way had my Aunt Cass met some guy and fell in love without already telling me or me knowing. I haven't seen her even _look_ at another guy since she became my guardian."

"Who said it had to be a guy?" Gogo nonchalantly gave her two cents, causing the other older college students to look at her.

"Still would've known," Hiro answered then realized, "If she was getting married, why would she want _you guys_ to know? No offense, but it's not like you're all family."

"Well, she'll need help planning and executing the wedding," Honey excitedly explained, getting very giddy while Hiro was searching for the key to the front door, "Fred could be the DJ, Wasabi could be in charge of decorating…"

"Party decorating is not my specialty," the African American male interjected, Gogo deadpanning, "Thank God."

"Wasabi could be the ring bearer, Gogo and I could be bridesmaids," Honey continued as they walked into the café area, not noticing the shorter female cringe at the word 'bridesmaid,' "Oh, and maybe she'll let you escort her."

"That would be the most awkward thing ever," Wasabi teased.

Fred started snickering as Hiro rolled his eyes and led the group upstairs. Thirty seconds later, ever bystander heard someone (Fred) yell "Man down! Man down!"

* * *

It was two weeks before Dannie saw Tadashi again. Dannie was surprised she hadn't read anything about his recovery in the news, "Coma Patient Miraculously Awakens!" would've been a nice fluff piece. Eventually she just shrugged it off, thinking that his family had asked the news people to respect their privacy. What didn't surprise her was that Tadashi hadn't come to see her since then. After spending two months in a coma, he probably just wanted to be with his family and friends, and just get through physical therapy. Plus he didn't know where she lived and probably didn't even remember her.

Dannie wet a washcloth in the bathroom sink and wiped her forehead and back of her neck. Today was murder, she was up since three in the morning yesterday helping an indie film group make a short martial arts movie and didn't finish until eight AM today and didn't get home until nine. Between wire stunts, teaching the actors how to properly fake fight, and the pyrotechnic setbacks, the whole shot was brutal. It was like the director had decided to make a Power Rangers knock-off and throw in every stunt under the sun. Sometimes she swore the various directors she worked with were going to kill her again.

Not that she was really complaining. The stunts were really fun and kept her in top shape. Plus it felt nice for people to look at her in awe and appreciate her. Dannie honestly couldn't imagine doing anything else, well other than being an astronaut but that didn't seem likely in her current position. Private companies weren't really interested in stunt doubles with no college education or experience flying aircraft. Let the professionals' try-out those experimental space ships, she'll try when they got everything down pat.

After a two hour nap, her stomach told her it was empty and she obliged. On her new motorcycle, she cruised the streets looking for a place to eat that day. She finally stopped when she noticed a sign for the Lucky Cat Café. It couldn't hurt to visit, she heard good things after all. The doorbell rang as she opened it and heavenly scents amplified her need to eat. Seating herself in a booth by the window, lunch hour not setting in as the café wasn't really crowded, she looked through the menu on the table, vaguely aware of the sound of a male clearing his throat next to her.

"Hi, may I take… _Dannie_?" that got her attention.

Looking up she saw Tadashi, faint burn scars on his neck and right side of his face, supporting himself with a pair of crutches and wearing a comfortable-looking t-shirt, jeans, and a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap on his head. His eyes shone with a spark of joy that wasn't there when they first met. And he was still as cute as ever.

"Oh, hi, Tadashi," the hybrid stammered, blushing, "I…I didn't realize that was you."

"S'okay," he smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Well I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon and when I recognized the store, I figured I'd eat and see how you were doing. Dang it, I should've asked you to sit down."

The twenty-year-old huffed out a laugh and said, "That's alright. I'm getting hungry too, how about I get your order and we can eat together."

"You sure you should be standing up so much?"

"Well, I've been lying around for about fifty-six days, so the thought of sitting around downing nothing makes me antsy. So, what are you in the mood for, I'll buy."

"You'll regret that offer," Dannie smiled devilishly, her eyes temporarily flashing green as she gave her order, "I'll have a regular soda, no ice, 25 piece extra spicy chicken wings with a side of jalapeno cheese fries and corn on the cob with butter, salt, and pepper."

Tadashi blinked as he heard her order, "How can a dainty girl like you eat so much?"

"I have a job that requires me to be on a high calorie diet," she replied with joking indignity, "Plus I like comfort food."

"Your stomach must be a bottomless pit. Anything else?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay, when I come back and if you need anything, just let me know."

The male turned to walk away, only to knock into the empty table behind him. His face turned red as he tried to straighten the table, and Dannie's giggling only made him redder.

"Not funny," he mock-pouted.

"You're right," Dannie smiled, "That was hilarious."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tadashi returned with her order plus his own lunch: a grill cheese sandwich with ice tea and a small side salad.

"That's your lunch?" Dannie snickered as her friend set the plates, "After two months I'd eat a whole elephant."

"I want to, I really do," Tadashi explained, smiling and chuckling as well, "But my stomach shrunk and eating a big meal would kill me. This is the largest meal I've had for two weeks."

"Oh, man, that must really suck," Dannie was showing genuine sympathy as she said that, "What have you being eating?"

"Let's just say I could live happily for the rest of my life and never eat rice or chicken broth… ever."

Depressing conversation aside, the man sat on the opposite side of the booth and they started eating, Tadashi nibbling on his sandwich while Dannie dug in.

Six wings and half of her cheese fries in, Tadashi found himself asking, "What job permits someone to gore themselves like this? Well, besides competitive eating."

Swallowing her food, Dannie shrugged and answered, "One that requires doing high calorie activity, in my case, stunts."

Her male companion almost spat his food out before swallowing and sputtering, "You're a daredevil?"

"Stunt performer and occasional rigger," she corrected, "But I occasionally do the fun stuff in place of the actors."

"Shut up!" the man had to admit, that's cool, "Wait, you're, what? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"Sorry, but anyway, how did a nineteen year old become a professional stuntman… err woman, stuntwoman?"

"It's actually not that hard. All you have to do is be eighteen or order, have some experience with martial arts and/or extreme sports, join a certified union, and go to special schools for the summer. No formal education required, though a high school are recommended and you have to say fit and be in perfect health at all times."

"There is _no_ way it's _that_ easy."

"The process is easy, actually doing it isn't. They only reason I got hired as because a professional stuntman saw me kill it at a motorbike track. Even then, I had to work under an experienced mentor for ten months before getting off my training wheels. And it's not as glamorous as it appears, snooty actors, bossy directors, the occasional near death experiences, long hours, travel, and high insurance rates; it gets wild. It's not as bad for me because I do small jobs like commercials or help films school students with their projects."

"How long have you've been in San Fransokyo?"

"Six months. I'm originally from Amity Park but halfway through freshman year in high school I… I started traveling."

"Where to?"

"Just about everywhere. But, seriously, enough about me, how's being among the living again?"

"Oh man, I don't know what you told my Aunt Cass, but she came in expecting to be at Hiro's deathbed. Instead she found me and fainted on the spot."

"Seriously? All I said was that _one_ of her nephews was in the ICU."

"Evidently everyone thought I was dead. And all because I left my wallet in Aunt Cass's car."

"How's that?"

"I had no ID on me so the hospital didn't know who I was when they found me. It's gonna take weeks to clear everything up, luckily I don't have an estate to reclaim."

"Well, at least everyone's ecstatic to see you."

"Everyone except my friend Fred, he's completely convinced that I'm some kind of zombie or vampire, or something."

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Well, actually, I think he's just mad about what happened when Aunt Cass revealed that I was alive," Tadashi smiled, desperately holding back a laugh, "Everyone froze until Wasabi fainted and fell on top of Fred…. Fred started yelling 'Man down!' Man Down!'"

The two started laughing at that.

Dannie changed the subject as soon as she could stop giggling, "Wha…what about physical therapy? Everything good in that department?"

"Therapy's good, although it's really frustrating. Guess I'm too used to being able to move around by myself. Now I have to use these."

He patted he crutches, which were currently leaning on his side of the booth.

"Yeah, therapy's annoying in all its forms," Dannie chuckled, "But hey, look on the bright side, in a few weeks' time your arms are gonna be ripped."

The duo started laughing at that comment for a few minutes before resuming their conversation. They spoke back and forth on many topics from Tadashi's projects to the weather to Dannie's behind-the-scenes commentary on the latest film she worked on. They only stopped when the male got up to take away their plates and get some refills, Dannie offered to help but he insisted. Now with fresh carbonated goodness, Dannie resumed their talk.

"How's your professor? Did he make it out?"

Tadashi became quiet for a second, playing with his fork and looking down, then spoke in a low voice, "He's alive and as well as he can be in prison."

Dannie spat her drink back into the cup, harshly whispering, " _What?!"_

The man sighed and explained, "Apparently _he_ was the one that started the fire."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, I found this all out on the internet but for some reason he decided to steal Hiro's microbots, fake his death, and pull some convoluted revenge plot on Krei Tech. Fortunately no one got hurt and some vigilantes were able to stop him and notify the proper authorities."

Dannie's mouth dropped slightly as she processed everything, a sympathetic look on her face. She knew what it was like when someone she trusted turned out to be a total jerk; it happened to her twice. Well not so much trusted in the sense as she trusted Tucker and Sam, but she did genuinely believe that her father's old college friend was a good man— after all, not many people were willing to tolerate either of her parents, especially her father, let alone being willing to forgive and remain friends with them— at least until he tricked her into a slightly obvious trap and tried (and failed) to win her over while revealing everything to her; and while she didn't like Spectra, she did believe the woman after the "therapist" told her that her sister despised her.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

"The worst part of all this came after I confronted Hiro about this. He said no one told me about anything because they were afraid of how I would take it, then he told me that Alistair Krei was part of some top secret project that caused Callaghan's daughter to go missing and become presumed dead; said that Callaghan was holding a grudge for years*. Considering all that happened, I don't know if it was a 'spur of the moment' revenge plan or…"

"Or…what?" Dannie asked, her enhanced senses picking up the strain in his voice and noticing how tightly he was squeezing his eyes shut, fighting the tears.

The man was silent for a moment before exhaling and explaining, "Or if he's was planning this since the beginning. Those microbots… they could've been any of the other students' inventions. Wasabi's plasma project, Honey Lemon's chemistry advancements; heck he could've…"

He paused again for a moment before whispering, "He could've used Baymax… The thing _I_ built to help people could've been used to…"

Dannie reached across the table and cupped her hands around his saying, "Stop, don't start dumping on yourself. Just because Cowaghan's turned out to be a jerk doesn't mean you have to stop being you. You do that and he wins."

"I…I just don't understand… He always seemed to calm and caring, always nudging his students to do their best. We all looked up to him… how could such a good man be capable of anything even remotely bad?"

"Grief, pain, and anger can do crazy things to a person's mind, especially if that person allows it to fester and doesn't have someone they trust to confide in or a way to work out their misplaced aggression. Like, for example, grabbing every photo you have of that jerk-face and vandalize them."

"Vandalize?"

"Yeah, you know, draw over it with a sharpie marker and give him goofy glasses, missing teeth, a dumb mustache…"

The young man started laughing, "You mean, like a juvenile?"

"Exactly like a juvenile," Dannie giggled back.

Their chuckle fest lasted a few seconds, but Tadashi's mood had brightened up considerably. Dannie began absentmindedly using her thumb to rub circles on his hand but stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"To be honest, I thought you were just a dream," He admitted, "I mean, none of what happened… it defies the laws of physics…"

"As far as you know," Dannie countered, removing her hands from his, "There's still a ton of stuff even the best and brightest brains on Earth can't explain."

"Like how you were the only one that could see me?"

"Yeah, exactly. I can't even explain that."

The twenty year-old took a breath of air and, voice almost cracking, said "…Thank you, Dannie. For healing me… you didn't have to do that…"

"Well of course I did," Dannie sincerely assured him, "I wasn't going to just leave you there. My hero complex wouldn't let me…"

She immediately stopped talking, mentally cursing, _Nice going Fenton! You're gonna blow your identity to a total stranger._

Tadashi seemed confused for a moment but shook it away. He flashed her a smile and she returned it.

They were about to pick up their conversation they heard someone yelled, "Tadashi Theodore* Hamada! What have you been doing all afternoon?!"

The two young adults turned their heads at the noise to notice an upset apron wearing woman who Tadashi immediately identified as…

"Hi… Aunt Cass," the young man greeted, confused before his face turned to horror as he realized why his aunt was staring at him with a disappointed look, "Oh no. Aw, geez, I am so sorry, Aunt Cass."

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, mumbling various apologies and self-scoldings. Dannie looked confused until she noticed that there was no one else in the café. Looking at her phone, she saw the time: half pass three, the lunch rush was long over and _someone_ who was _supposed_ to be helping Ms. Rudolph with the costumers had instead spent three and a half hours eating and talking with her. Oops.

"No, I'm sorry," Dannie stepped in, "I was the one that kept him away."

"And who are you, Missy!" the woman yelled, spooking Dannie a little before apologizing in a loud, upset voice, "Sorry, long day! How was your meal!?"

"It was good…" Dannie was trying to stay on the woman's good side.

Fortunately, she had an ally, though a somewhat awkward one, "Aunt Cass, this is Dannie. She's the one that… that…"

The woman just stared at them, waiting for an answer but for whatever reason, her nephew couldn't provide one. Time to save his hide again.

"I was… the one who snuck in the hospital thinking some creep was after me," Dannie intervened, "Saw a coma ward patient, felt sorry for him, donated some blood just to help, somehow woke him up, and slipped out before I could cause any trouble. Guess one of the docs or nurses told him about me and…"

She must've said something right because before she could finish, the older woman screamed with joy as she attacked the nineteen year old with a very strong, very tight bear hug. The kind she hadn't experienced in five years.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," The woman almost sobbed, "Thingsweresoemptywithouthim! PoorHirodidn'tevenwantto…"

Dannie started franticly patting the woman on the back, interrupting her.

"What is it?" Cass asked, genuinely concerned.

"Air!" Dannie gasped, convincing the woman to let go.

Tadashi just snickered.

"Did I mention that my Aunt Cass's a hugger?"

Dannie just glared and pouted, "You're so evil."

"Well, you have got to stay for dinner," the woman insisted, "What do you like?"

"Sorry, I can't stay," Dannie admitted, "If I'm not at the DMV in an hour, I'm gonna have to give up my new bike…"

Dannie paused for a moment, seeing their sad but understanding eyes, adulthood can suck sometimes.

"But I'm free tomorrow," Dannie finished, "And I'm not picky."

Cass squealed with delight and hurried upstairs, saying something about a list.

"Well… I, ah…. I'll see you tomorrow," was all Tadashi could muster, smiling nervously.

"Thanks for the free lunch," Dannie replied, "Take care of yourself, you got people that love you too much."

"I will."

The young man turned to follow his aunt, stumbling a little in the process as Dannie exited the café. But what neither of them noticed was that the stumbling was due to Tadashi's foot partially phasing through the floor.

* * *

 **Finally! I've completed this chapter! Phew! Tune in next time to see what follows.**

 ***= Well the movie and the Disney Wiki didn't give Tadashi a middle name so I picked Theodore because (a) he's part Caucasian (otherwise Aunt Cass wouldn't be full Caucasian) as the Wiki stated and (b) due to iffy geopolitical relations, the Korean and Mandarin Chinese dub versions of** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **renamed "Teddy Armada" to avoid as many Japanese references and Japanese culture references as possible. Same applied to Hiro who was renamed "Hiro Armada" in the Korean dub and "Hero Armada" in the Mandarin Chinese dub.**


End file.
